Panda-monium
"Panda-monium" is the eighth episode of Mickey Mouse. Plot Summary Mickey attempts to photograph a bashful panda bear at the Beijing Zoo. Synopsis Mickey goes to the Beijing Zoo. In the zoo, he takes pictures of various animals. He comes across a baby panda, and is ready to take a photo of him. However, every time Mickey tries to take a picture of him, the panda's look changes. He imagines that his camera is broken. Then he throws it on his foot and screams, "OOH! OOH! OOH!" A monkey copies him, but says it 4 times. Mickey blows up a light bulb and lands on an elephant's head. Mickey tries to take the picture but gets thrown into a tree. Several monkeys chatter and Mickey runs up the tree with his camera. At the top of the tree, Mickey tries to take the picture, but a monkey ends up taking it. Mickey chases it and goes flying. He crashes into a vulture and feathers fall. They both hit the ground, and the baby panda runs away with the camera. Then Mickey says, "HEY!", chases him and ends up getting two black eyes. Mickey backs up into the mother panda. Thinking Mickey is a baby panda, she picks him up and puts a bonnet on him and a binky in his mouth. The short ends with the baby panda taking a picture of the mother panda cradling Mickey in her arms. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Baby Panda *Mother Panda Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Alex Chu - Vulture *Aaron Springer - Mickey's camera or Funyon. *Frank Welker - several monkeys, crocodile, bird Trivia *Episodes with dialogue spoken entirely in a foreign language: **1.) Croissant de Triomphe = French. **2.) Tokyo Go = Japanese. **3.) Panda-monium = Mandarin Chinese. **4.) O Sole Minnie = Italian. **5.) O Futebol Clássico = Portuguese. **6.) Mumbai Madness = Hindi. **7.) Clogged = Dutch. **8.) Al Rojo Vivo = Spanish. **9.) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! = Spanish. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Spanish, it takes place in Mexico rather than Spain. **10.) Dancevidaniya = Russian. **11.) Turkish Delights = Turkish. **12.) Locked in Love = Korean. **13.) Carnaval = Portuguese. ***This is the second short to be spoken in Portuguese as well as the second short to take place in Brazil. Also, both shorts take place in Rio de Janeiro. **14.) Year of the Dog = Chinese. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Chinese as well as the second short to take place in China, this short takes place in Shanghai rather than Beijing. **15.) Amore Motore = Italian. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Italian and the second short to take place in Italy, this short takes place in Rome rather than Venice. **16.) Our Floating Dreams = Thai. *The episode's name is a pun on the word "Pandemonium". *In the Spanish dub, the vulture is incorrectly called a "dodo bird". This is because dodo birds in real life could not fly. *Mickey's camera, Funyon, is an obvious parody of Canon. *Unlike the other foreign language episodes: **This one contains a line spoken in English. Mickey's camera slowly whispers "Help me". **Also, English subtitles appear when the vulture says "I needed a haircut anyway" in Chinese. Mickey wasn't subtitled, though. Place in the World *'Beijing Zoo, Beijing, China' Gallery F056fe26ef2abd9734617ed3e365937fcfbbb42b.jpg Mickey panda-monium.jpg Smash.jpg Mickey swinging.jpg Eeab3ef35ec4b1938ecb.jpg Panda capture.jpg Monkey camera snatching.jpg Mickey camera.jpg 924c57870e73871a3aba0330e9a542b6.jpg 47zf.jpg Ycyf.jpg Mickey jungle vine.jpg Where am i?.jpg 482M 113Sc12 Tiger BG.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-08.jpg Babypanda.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h03m20s345.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h03m23s654.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h03m32s041.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h03m39s843.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h03m57s473.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m04s801.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m10s014.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h05m05s904.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m16s171.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m21s141.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m32s131.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m36s003.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m44s859.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m49s092.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h04m56s161.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h05m10s194.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h05m17s213.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h05m30s014.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-03-19h05m38s962.png es:Panda-monium fr:Souris, panda nl:Panda-Monium pt-br:Panda-mônio Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Television episodes